ilovelucyandrickyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hollywood Anniversary
|season = 4 |number = 24 |overall = 121 |airdate = April 4, 1955 |production = 4-24 / 121 |imdb = tt0609238 |writer = Bob Carroll Jr. Madelyn Pugh Jess Oppenheimer |director = William Asher |previous = "Bull Fight Dance" |next = "The Star Upstairs" |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/TelegramLies.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/AnniversaryWaltz.jpg Hollywood Anniversary was the 121st overall episode of I Love Lucy, also the 24th episode in Season four of the series. The episode, was directed by William Asher, originally aired on CBS-TV on April 4, 1955. Synopsis Ricky has forgotten the date of their anniversary, but he has a scheme to convince Lucy that he knew it all along. Plot summary While playing cards with the Mertzes, Lucy remarks how nice it will be to get to celebrate her wedding anniversary in Hollywood. Ricky's flustered reaction tells Lucy that Ricky has totally forgotten about their quickly approaching anniversary. When Lucy steps out of the room, Ricky tries to find out the date from the Mertzes and Mrs. McGillicuddy, but he's out of luck. To keep Lucy from knowing that he's forgotten their anniversary, Ricky lies and says that he's been planning a huge party for Lucy at the Mocambo. How could he be planning a party if he had forgotten? Late that night, while Lucy's sleeping, Ricky telephones Grenwich, Connecticut, to ask for the license bureau to send the wedding date via telegram. The next morning, Ricky manages to hide the telegram from Lucy. He pretends to hug her while telling her the date, and while doing so, he covertly opens the telegram behind Lucy's back, reads the wedding date, and correctly tells Lucy that they were married on the 7th. Lucy is very excited that Ricky remembered, and she asks if the anniversary party is still on. Ricky has to scramble to set up a party, so he asks his press agent to quickly put an ad in the paper that makes it sound like the party's been planned for a while. The press agent ends up putting a huge celebrity guest list in the party, using the celebrities he knows will be out of town the night of the party. Now, things are worse. Lucy is expecting all these celebs to be at her party, and Ricky's lucky if he'll even get the PARTY done, let alone have celebrities there! While cleaning out Ricky's robe for the laundry, she finds the telegram from the license bureau. She confronts him about it, and Ricky admits that he did forget their anniversary date, that the party hasn't been planned for weeks, and the celebrities listed in the paper won't be coming. Lucy is, of course, crushed, and she stops speaking to Ricky. The night of the Mocambo party, Ricky insists that Lucy go to the club with him, but Lucy gives him the cold shoulder. When he leaves, Mrs. McGillicuddy insists Lucy go to the club to have fun by herself. After all, it IS her anniversary, and she deserves a good time. So, Lucy and her mother go to the Mocambo with Bobby the bellboy as an escort. When there, Ricky sincerely apologizes to Lucy by singing her "The Anniversary Waltz." At the end of the first verse, Lucy forgives Ricky, dances to "The Anniversary Waltz" with him, and they romantically kiss at the end of the song. Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest starring *Ross Elliott ... Ross (Publicity Agent) *Ray Kellogg ... as Prop Man Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes